Mounting technologies for laminating a plurality of semiconductor substrates to realize high density and high functionality of a large scale integration (LSI) system have been frequently used since past. For example, a solid-state image sensor in which a logic foundation having a plurality of transistors and a sensor substrate having photodiodes are laminated has been proposed (e.g., refer to Patent Literature 1). When semiconductor substrates are to be electrically connected in such a laminated-type solid-state image sensor, wire bonding or a through-silicon via (TSV) is used. Among technologies for such connection, a TSV has gained attention for the reason that substrates can be connected in a shortest distance and the semiconductor substrate can be thinner.